


After the Arby's Parking Lot

by aeronwyn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, I guess there's something for everyone, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex, Wow this has a lot more kinks than I realized, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arby's parking lot is special, no doubt about it. Some evenings, it inspires other activities.</p><p>[Sequel to 'Night in the Arby's Parking Lot.']</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Arby's Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the prequel to this, go here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/920734) and read it first. Seriously, it's not even 300 words and this will make *so* much more sense if you do. 
> 
> I wouldn't say that this has necessarily earned a hardcore Explicit rating, but it just seemed like a little much for mature. 
> 
> Feedback is, of course, welcome.

Some nights, they would get back in the car laughing quietly. They would hold hands during the drive, Cecil’s thumb rubbing small circles along Carlos’s. Carlos would drop Cecil off at his own apartment. They would exchange a chaste kiss goodnight, and agree to meet for coffee the next day.

  
Some nights, they would sit in the car for a moment, gazing at each other with small smiles. Cecil would eventually look away, blushing, and Carlos would kiss the palm of his hand just to make him blush more. He would let Cecil’s fingers slide into his hair and tug playfully at the ringlets. Cecil would lean over the center console and kiss him slowly. Rough fingers would trace lightly up and down Cecil’s sides, gradually freeing his shirt from beneath the waistband of his trousers. They would pause and look at each other, smiling and breathing heavily, before climbing into the back seat. Cecil would lie on top of Carlos and kiss down his body, savoring each inch of skin. Carlos would make small noises and arch up off the seat when Cecil swallowed him down. It would be fast and warm and wet, and not a little cramped, but always sweet.

  
Some nights, they would exchange a single glance, and drive straight to Carlos’s apartment, because there was never any parking at Cecil’s place. Carlos would lead Cecil inside by both hands, smiling like an idiot. The door would shut and they would make straight for the bedroom, clothing dropping to the floor piece by piece.

  
Some nights, they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. Carlos would pin Cecil to the wall and grind up against him, pressing hard kisses against his lips and biting down on their flushed surface. Cecil would moan and rut blindly against a thigh that Carlos would graciously slip between his. Carlos would wrap them both up in one hand and make fast, powerful strokes. It would be quick and rough, but always satisfying.

  
Some nights, they would sit on the edge of Carlos's bed, unbuttoning one another's shirts with fumbling fingers. Their kisses would be tender and almost sad. Cecil would fall back on to the pillows and reach out one hand to Carlos. Carlos would join him moments later, cupping his cheek for a kiss before sliding down his body. Carlos would stretch him open with care, murmuring soft words of encouragement as Cecil sighed, wriggled, and threaded his fingers through Carlos’s hair. When Carlos finally slipped inside, both men would shudder, and Cecil would rise up off the bed to kiss him. His tentacles would wrap them both up and in something resembling a cocoon. Carlos would work Cecil's length tantalizingly with one hand until he could feel the muscles clench down around him. Then Carlos would let go. They would come gazing at each other in adoration. It would be slow and gentle, and always passionate.

  
They would awake in the morning with skin pressed to skin, a little sore in certain places. Cecil would be on his side with his head on Carlos’s chest, one arm draped across his stomach. Carlos would have both arms wrapped around Cecil to hold him as close as possible. They would exchange lazy morning kisses and lie in bed until Carlos gently reminded Cecil of the world outside their bed, with jobs and traffic and deadlines. Then they would roll out of bed and share a quick shower (sometimes they would have another brief round in there against the tiled walls, with hot water pouring down and the exhaust fan whirring overhead. It was a bit sleepy and very, very, wet, but mostly playful). Cecil would make Carlos a cup of coffee while he corralled his hair. Carlos would take Cecil back to his apartment, where they would share a long goodbye kiss. They would decide to meet at Big Rico’s for pizza.

  
They would, inevitably, return to the Arby’s parking lot. They would not speak. They would not need to.


End file.
